1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessory equipment for lawn tractors and, more particularly, to an adapter designed to convert a manually operated barrow into a tow-behind trailer for use with a tractor.
2. Description of the Background
Two wheeled barrows and carts for manual pushing or pulling find many uses in residential and commercial settings. Indeed, mankind's earliest vehicles were single- and multi-wheeled barrows, and a great variety of these are used today for construction, lawn care, landscaping, etc. The predominant design of the common wheel barrow includes rearwardly extending and diverging handlebars, a single wheel positioned between the handlebars toward the front of the barrow, and two rear-mounted, vertical legs on which the barrow rests/balances when not in motion. Motion occurs when an operator, standing behind the barrow between the handlebars, lifts the handlebars and pushes/pulls the barrow. Variations on this basic design are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,079 to Lehman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,171 to Porter, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,116 to Donze et al. While one advantage of this design is the ability to dump the barrow's contents forward or to either side, the fact that the operator must hold the handlebars in a raised position while walking forward/backward is problematic. When heavy loads are involved, the act of lifting and holding the legs off of the ground while moving the barrow subjects the operator to various forms of back injury.
There are alternative designs that place two wheels directly underneath the cargo receptacle or toward the back end of the barrow, with the legs up front. This way, the user need only balance the barrow instead of lifting. An operator moves (i.e. pushes/pulls) a barrow of this type by exerting downward force on the rearwardly extending handle assembly in order to raise the balancing legs off of the ground. The barrow is emptied by tilting or pivoting it forward on its legs to discharge the cargo over the front lip or leading edge. Examples of this concept are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,501 to McChesney and U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,203 to Ballard. A further example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,319 by Kielinski.
These “rear wheel” or “balanced fulcrum” designs have become very popular in recent years because, unlike “front-wheel” barrows, the operator does not have to lift a significant percentage of the total weight of the barrow and cargo. Again, the center of the entire barrow/cargo combination can be located almost directly over the wheels. This makes the barrow much easier to use. However, users must still push or pull the barrow up or down hills and this can be a trying affair, especially with a heavy load.
Many homeowners who use such barrows also have a garden tractor on hand for mowing their lawn. Most conventional garden tractors are easily adaptable for transporting the same type of loads. Indeed, there are a variety of tow-behind carts that are commercially available and which incorporate an integral trailer hitch for coupling to a tractor. These tow-carts are excellent for towing a heavy load up or down hills via the tractor. However, the hitch is a dedicated tractor hitch and these carts cannot be operated manually and are thus unsuitable for smaller jobs such as moving items around in a garage. Thus, given a dual need to transport cargo manually and by motorized vehicle, it was heretofore necessary to keep and maintain two separate pieces of equipment, the barrow and the tractor-towed cart.
There would be a significant consumer demand for a device to serve both purposes, and specifically for an adaptable trailer hitch which would allow the homeowner to hitch a barrow to a motorized vehicle when needed for the extra pull, effectively converting the conventional two wheeled barrow into a tow cart for hauling by a motorized vehicle such as a garden tractor and avoiding the need for a separate tractor cart.